Tú o Él
by JenZi07
Summary: La reunión de Drama Total traerá más que sorpresas. Courtney está decidida en conseguir el perdón de Scott, pero todo puede cambiar con tan sólo encontrarse con su ex novio, Duncan.
1. Invitación

_En conmemoración al aniversario número cinco de Drama Total, se le hace una cordial invitación a __**la reunión del reencuentro**__. Esto en honor a las pasadas y exitosas temporadas del maravilloso programa de televisión Drama Total._

_Esperamos contar con su presencia, o si no, enfrentará la ira de nuestros abogados._

_Atentamente: el increíblemente apuesto presentador y anfitrión Chris McLean._

Courtney arrugó la invitación, al igual que el rostro, y tiró el papel en el cesto de la basura.

―Estúpido Chris ―murmuró apretando los dientes.

No le agrada la idea de una reunión con sus antiguos compañeros de programa. Claro que no incluía a todos en esa lista. Había uno que otro que le caía bien, e incluso hizo algunos amigos que tenía muchas ganas de ver.

Pero encontrarse con personas que no eran para nada de su agrado no le alegraba el día. Y eso incluía a su ex novio.

Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño por darle la vuelta al asunto. No le tenía miedo a Chris, no, con una llamada a sus abogados el problema se resolvía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Pero algo dentro de ella quería asistir a esa cena. Y ese algo, le decía un nombre. Scott.

Tomó el teléfono celular. Buscó en la agenda hasta encontrar el nombre "Bridgette" entre sus contactos y presionó a llamar.

―¡Courtney! Que alegría que llamaras, justo lo iba a hacer ―respondió la voz de la rubia en la bocina.

―¿Por lo de la cena con McLein?

―Si. No sabía si ir o no. Pero quería saber primero si iba a ir tú.

―No lo sé. Quiero asistir por ustedes, pero no quiero encontrarme con, ya sabes. Con él.

―Él si va a ir. Ya habló con Geoff, ellos irán juntos. No te detengas por eso, Cour. Tienes que ir y divertirte, además sé que los participantes de todas las temporadas fueron invitados.

Courtney suspiró.

―¿Crees que Scott irá?

―Puede ser. ¿Sigue sin responder tus llamadas?

―Sí, me sigue detestando. Es por eso que quiero ir, quiero arreglar las cosas con él y demostrarles a todos que superé a Duncan.

―¡Así se habla! Entonces, ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

―Con una condición. No quiero que Leshawna, Beth y tú estén discutiendo con Heather.

―Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo con tu reciente amistad con Heather, está bien. Lo prometo.

―Bien. Te veo hasta entonces.

**{…}**

El día de la cena se había puesto su mejor vestido. Quería dar una buena impresión a sus ex compañeros, aunque ciertamente a uno en especial.

Scott la estuvo evitando desde que Drama Total Todos Estrellas finalizó. Y era el principal motivo por el cual asistía a la reunión del reencuentro.

Pero para suerte de ella, la velada que ansiaba tanto se transformó en la más incómoda de su vida. No porque pensó que era la primera en llegar al lujoso restaurante, sino porque fue la segunda, y el primero era Duncan.


	2. Cena

La noche no podía ser peor… o tal vez sí.

La sonrisa cínica de Duncan hizo fruncir el ceño a Courtney. ¡¿Por qué estaba tan feliz?! Y sobre todo, ¿en dónde está Bridgette?

―Creí que no iba a verte ―dijo Duncan poniéndose de pie y brindando asiento a Courtney.

―Y yo esperaba no verte. Gracias ―contestó seriamente sentándose lejos de donde él sugirió.

―Sigues enfadada, ¿es por eso que me eliminaste de tus redes sociales?

―Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu problema, Duncan.

Courtney sacó su teléfono móvil del bolso de mano, observaba la pantalla como si estuviese haciendo algo importante, lo que sea antes de dirigir la mirada al chico pelinegro que estaba acompañándola.

―Te ves linda con ese vestido. ¿Estarás ocupada esta noche, después de acabar aquí?

―Para ti, siempre voy a estar ocupada. Además, Gwen no tarda en llegar, y por lo último que sé, ustedes están por volver.

―¿Qué? ¿Quién te dijo eso? Yo lo que quiero es…

No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por una rubia que iba entrando a toda prisa.

―¡Lo siento, Courtney! Me retrasé allá afuera porque estaba esperando a Geoff ―dijo Bridgette al tomar asiento al lado de su amiga―. Hola, Duncan. No esperaba verte tan temprano.

―Ni yo. Tu novio me canceló en el último momento, y como no tenía más que hacer decidí llegar temprano. Pero valió la pena ―Guiñó un ojo a Courtney y esta se estremeció.

**{…}**

Los minutos avanzaron a un ritmo bastante lento, al parecer de Courtney. No se quejaba del todo, estaba hablando con las amigas que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Bridgette platicaba de su reciente regreso con Geoff, Beth les mostraba el anillo de compromiso que le había dado su apuesto novio, y Gwen y Leshawna conversaban de no sé qué cosas.

Pero Courtney se estaba perdiendo de todo eso. Sentía la mirada pesada sobre ella, y no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Duncan no dejaba de mirarla, discretamente, pero lo hacía y ella se daba cuenta. ¿Qué es lo que quiere? O quizás no la veía a ella, ¿y si está viendo a Gwen?

―Ahora regreso, iré al tocador.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el sanitario de damas mientras esperaban al resto de los participantes. Y para su suerte, confirmó lo que no quería, Duncan la siguió con la mirada, atento a cada paso y a donde se dirigía.

Entró apresurada, aventó el celular y se recargó sobre el lavabo mirándose directo en el espejo. Llevaba el cabello con caída a un lado, maquillaje discreto y un hermoso vestido corto, color rojo, de tirantes.

Se ruborizó, bajó el rostro y sonrió al recordar porqué se había esmerado tanto en lucir bonita para esa cena. Scott, ¿por qué aun no llegaba? Por un momento la sonrisa se le borró al imaginar que él no iba a presentarse. Pero el sentimiento cambió repentinamente al sentir unas manos grandes sujetándola de la cintura.

―¡Scott! ―exclamó emocionada al sentir el tacto. Levantó la mirada y vio por el espejo a quien no esperaba―. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se giró bruscamente apartándolo de inmediato.

―Yo no soy Scott. No entiendo por qué sigues boba por ese apestoso granjero. Tú no te mereces vivir entre el lodo, Court. Te mereces algo mejor.

―¿Y qué es eso mejor? ¿El reclusorio? ¿Vivir en un harén junto a Gwen? No lo creo, amigo. Y ahora, sal de aquí para que expliques a todos que te equivocaste de baño.

―Nadie me vio entrar, y nadie va a venir aquí ―dio un paso al frente haciendo que Courtney chocara con el lavabo―. Sé que hice mal, y he estado arrepentido todo el tiempo. Yo no soy de rogar, me conoces. Pero quiero que me des una oportunidad para hablar, ¿podemos al menos hablar?

―Si te doy esa oportunidad ¿me dejaras en paz luego?

―Haré lo que tú me pidas, princesa. Aunque dudo que quieras que te deje.

Para cuando Courtney pudo respirar de nuevo ya lo tenía muy cerca. ¿Por qué sentía un cosquilleo? ¿Por qué sentía revuelto el estómago, como si miles de animalitos le caminaran adentro? ¿Por qué sentía el pecho comprimido y qué el aliento le faltaba?

¿Por qué Duncan?

―Oh, lo siento. No quería interrumpir.

Duncan miró por sobre su hombro, y Courtney quedó petrificada al ser descubierta por una chica rubia de piel pálida, en una embarazosa situación.

―No te preocupes… sólo, estábamos… ya me iba ―Courtney se apartó y salió apresurada del baño, pero la mujer la tomó del brazo.

―Tú, puedo ver tu aura confusa… es mejor que te alejes de él, así nos evitaríamos muchos problemas entre tú y yo.

Courtney se soltó con mero repudio y la observó con rareza mientras la otra le sonreía con tranquilidad. ❝Loca❞, le dijo y se fue.

Iba llegando a donde estaban los demás, y al parecer ya había llegado la mayoría, y vaya que eran muchos. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver a Heather entre ellos. Se apresuró para saludarla pero alguien le tocó el hombro por detrás y se detuvo.

Su rostro demostraba claramente sorpresa, no lo dudo ni por un segundo y rodeó a Scott con sus brazos por el cuello.

―¡Scott, que alegría verte!

―¡Wow, tranquila, nena! ¡Es muy pronto para tumbarnos, y menos aquí! ―bromeó al sentir el peso de ella sobre él.

No podía describir el sentimiento que inundaba a Courtney en ese momento, cuando Scott la tomó por la cintura y le habló de una manera dulce, cuando la estrechó contra su cuerpo, se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo. Esperaba que la recibiera con un claro desprecio, pero fue todo lo contrario.

Se separaron. Las mejillas de Courtney estaban teñidas de un rojo intenso, perceptible a la vista de cualquiera.

―¿Sigues molesto conmigo? ―bajó el rostro.

―¿Molesto? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

―Porque no respondes mis llamadas, te desapareciste, y lo que hice… pensé que no querías saber de mí.

―Mi teléfono se lo merendó un cerdo, y en casa no tenemos comunicación, y también creí que no querías verme, por eso no te busqué ―rascó su nuca y tartamudeando dijo―; te extrañé, Courtney.

Todo iba mejor de lo que creyó, hasta ese instante.

―Mira nada más, el granjero está aquí. ¿Tu mami te dejo salir de casa?

La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Era fascinante como la atmosfera había cambiado en cuestión de segundos.

Duncan se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, mirando con atención a ambos.

―¿Y tú, no deberías estar en prisión, o flirteando con Gwen?

―Estoy aquí, y libre, ¿no ves? Pero bueno, no interrumpo su maravilloso encuentro. Olvidaste tu móvil en el baño, Court. Sólo vine a entregártelo ―extendió su mano entregándole el aparato.

La expresión de duda de Scott hizo erizarle el vello a Courtney. Sólo esperaba que nadie haya visto que ambos estaban en el baño de mujeres, solos, a excepción de la chica rubia que se le hacía familiar.


	3. Noticia

Estaba furioso. Como lo dijo hace tiempo, está acostumbrado a que las chicas le griten o golpeen pero jamás que lo ignoren. Pero no era lo que más le fastidiaba. No. Lo que le irritaba sobre el limite era que Courtney no dejaba de coquetear con Scott abiertamente y frente a todos.

―¿Por qué le sonríe tanto? ―dijo Duncan apretando los dientes y dando un golpe a la mesa.

―Relájate, viejo ―Geoff tomó su hombro para llamar su atención―. Sólo están conversando.

―Geoff tiene razón, Duncan. Courtney no ve a ese chico desde que terminó Todos Estrellas, dale espacio, estoy segura que sólo es un capricho.

Las recientes e inesperadas palabras de Bridgette dejaron helado a Duncan. Ella es la mejor amiga de Courtney, conoció la historia de ellos a lujo de detalle, entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba aconsejando?

―En realidad no estoy tan preocupado. Sé que Courtney va a volver, si realmente me odiara me hubiera apartado hace rato en el baño, pero no lo hizo hasta que nos interrumpieron.

―No sé a qué te refieres, y creo lo averiguaré más tarde. Pero por ahora, cuenta con mi apoyo. Las dos nos vamos a hospedar en el mismo hotel, si quieres te doy el nombre, y tú y Geoff hacen lo mismo, así tienes más ventaja por sobre Scott.

―¿De verdad? ―Bridgette asintió―. ¿Por qué me ayudas?

―Porque, aunque hiciste muy mal en engañar a mi amiga, no conozco a Scott. Pero a ti si, y creo en que estés arrepentido y en que puedas hacer feliz a Courtney. Así como Geoff y yo nos dimos otra oportunidad, ustedes también pueden, de hecho, extraño cuando los cuatro salíamos juntos.

Sin decir nada, miró en dirección a donde estaba la castaña, y para su sorpresa ella lo estaba observando. Courtney de inmediato regresó la mirada a la carta de menú que sostenía entre sus manos

Se repetía una y otra vez que la razón por estar mirando en esa dirección era por Bridgette y no por Duncan. Porque justamente esa mañana, ella le estaba insistiendo en hablar con Duncan, no para que regresaran como pareja, sino para que por lo menos no hubiera rencores entre ellos y fuesen amigos. Y curiosamente ahora conversaban de manera muy sospechosa.

Pero ella no quería ni la amistad con él. Porque aunque tratara de engañarse a sí misma, sabía que si pasaba tiempo con Duncan las cosas se le podrían salir de las manos. Y un ejemplo clarísimo fue hace un momento, cuando creyó que Duncan la iba a besar y se sintió frustrada por ser interrumpidos.

La mano de Scott sobre la de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ahora estaba con él y las cosas avanzaban bien, no tenía por qué estar pensando en otra persona que no sea Scott. Él era el indicado para ella. Duncan era parte del pasado, y es ahí donde se debería quedar ¿no?

**{…}**

Courtney apenas y podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Entre las pláticas, peleas, el escandaloso ruido de los cubiertos y el tremendo masticar de Owen, difícilmente atendía lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Igualmente la tormenta de confusión en su mente no ayudaba en nada.

Decidió sentarse en el gran comedor junto a Heather, Alejandro, y por supuesto Scott. Y por Heather es que el resto de sus amigas estaban a unos lugares de distancia de ella.

Sonrió al recordar cómo Bridgette, Gwen, y el resto se alarmaron cuando dijo que estaba siendo amiga de la que siempre fue villana. Pero para Courtney, Heather podía ser muy buena amiga. Pasaba ratos divertidos con ella, aparte de que ella era la que más la apoyaba respecto a sus sentimientos.

―Oye, Scott, ¿Quién la rubiecita que está mirando hacia acá?

Scott miró a donde Heather apuntaba. Courtney recordó que fue quien la descubrió con Duncan en el baño.

―Es Dawn. Es de la Venganza de la Isla. Es buena chica, rara, pero amable.

Courtney apartó la mano que sostenía Scott. Que hablara bien de ella no le pareció nada agradable. Dawn sonrió y eso la fastidió mucho más. ¿Por qué sonreía? Y sobre todo ¿a quién? Podía ser a ella, o en el peor de los casos a Scott.

Entonces recordó «Es mejor que te alejes de él, así nos evitaríamos muchos problemas entre tú y yo». Ahora tenía sentido.

Courtney estaba a punto de decir algo cuando las luces se apagaron. Humo comenzó a salir de todas partes, y un estruendoso sonar de tambores se escuchaba. Para cuando las luces se volvieron a encender, Chris McLean estaba parado al frente de un gran escenario.

―¡Bienvenidos ex participantes de Drama Total! Espero que estén disfrutando de esta gran velada en conmemoración al aniversario del programa.

―Ver a Chris me da escalofríos ―dijo Heather―. Tengo un mal presentimiento.

―Pero no es sólo eso. Les tengo una increíble sorpresa ―el sitio estaba en silencio, y unos ya se imaginaba que venía a continuación―. Los productores y yo hemos decidido realizar otra temporada en la ahora mejorada Isla del Drama.

A continuación los presentes dejaron de quejarse y abuchear, Chris continuó;

―No tengo mucho tiempo para explicarles porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer, así que lo resumiré en esto: cinco participantes serán seleccionados de cada temporada, y si, eso significa que serán elegidos quince del elenco original y diez del resto. Injusto, lo sé, pero no me importa. Mañana los veinticinco afortunados que serán nombrados por el público van a ser notificados para que viajen de inmediato a la isla. Y recuerden que si se niegan estarán en graves problemas con nuestros abogados, logrando acabar en prisión. Eso es todo por hoy, disfruten el resto de la noche.

**{…}**

Courtney y Bridgette estaban en el cuarto del hotel empacando sus maletas. Tras la reciente notificación que recibieron, ya no tenían de otra, y como les advirtió Chris negarse no era una opción.

―Al menos vamos a estar juntas. Si es como las anteriores temporadas espero que nos pongan en el mismo equipo.

―Tienes razón, Bridgette. También espero que esta vez no se pasen con nosotros, y aquí entre nos, espero que Scott sea seleccionado.

Fue como si se le concediera un deseo, porque al momento que dijo lo último alguien llamaba a la puerta de la habitación.

Courtney se levantó de la cama y fue a abrir.

―Hola ―saludo Scott.

Courtney sonrió y mostró una enorme expresión de felicidad al verlo.

―¡Scott! ¿Qué haces aquí?

―Heather me dijo que te hospedabas aquí, y como no tenía donde quedarme también lo hice junto a otros compañeros y quise pasar a saludar, además de enseñarte esto ―metió la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón y sacó un papel que Courtney reconoció de inmediato―. Parece que voy a regresar a la isla.

―¡Eso es increíble! ―se lanzó sobre él rodeándolo por el cuello―. ¡Yo también iré!

―¡Vaya, que sorpresa! ―dijo una voz áspera detrás de ellos.

Courtney inconscientemente se separó de Scott. Frunció el entrecejo y se cruzó de brazos.

―¿Qué quieres, Duncan?

―Nada, nada. Geoff y yo vamos a ser sus vecinos de cuarto ¿lo recuerdas? Y obviamente tenemos que pasar por aquí para llegar a la habitación. Veo que fueron elegidos. Que coincidencia, yo también ―levantó la mano y mostró el papel que sostenía.

―Escuché que Gwen también fue elegida. Vas a tener tiempo de reconciliarte con ella ―dijo Scott poniéndose frente a Duncan.

―Para nada, viejo. Ella no es la que me interesa ―sonrió con arrogancia y miró a Courtney.

Scott lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa.

―No te acerques, o vas a saber de qué soy capaz.

―Ya tranquilícense. Ya habrá tiempo de enfrentamientos cuando comiencen los desafíos ―intervino Geoff poniéndose en medio.

―Estoy de acuerdo. Que gane el mejor ―dijo dirigiéndose a Scott―. Te veo mañana, princesa ―y eso último a Courtney.

Courtney detuvo a Scott quien estaba notoriamente furioso, y se quedaron viendo por donde se alejaban Geoff y Duncan.

―Quiero borrarle la estúpida sonrisa de la cara a ese vándalo.

―No te molestes, él ya no significa nada para mí ―decía mientras miraba la espalda de Duncan, y se mordía el labio inferior.

Por otra parte…

―Voy a arrancarle esa seguridad al estúpido granjero. Ahora que sé que Courtney lo quiere, yo la quiero aún más.

―Cuenta conmigo ―dijo Geoff y ambos chocaron puños.


	4. Nuevas reglas

Los 25 concursantes seleccionados estaban reunidos en el muelle que muchos recordaban con desprecio.

Para Courtney, volver al lugar que en su tiempo repudió no fue tan malo como lo había esperado. Los posibles retos asquerosos, agotadores, y que podían atentar contra su propia vida no le preocupaban tanto como la idea de estar en el mismo lugar con dos personas que la confundían con solo sonreírle.

Ella juró y admitió que Duncan era parte de un pasado y que ese tema estaba en el olvido, y que Scott era el único con el que siempre deseó compartir sus días. Pero ahora no estaba tan segura. El comportamiento arrogante pero interesado de Duncan le hacía dar vueltas a su cabeza, porque a pesar de que la mayor parte del tiempo estaban discutiendo los momentos buenos eran aún más intensos.

Pero también estaba segura de que la convivencia con el chico que cree es su alma gemela le ayudaría a desparecer esa descabella idea, la de volver con la persona que la engañó y la puso en ridículo en televisión.

El sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero junto al movimiento de su cabello estampar en su rostro por el aire que estas emanaban la ayudó a volver a la tierra.

Courtney se sujetó de Scott, que estaba a su lado, por el fuerte viento. Heather, quien no se separaba de ellos, se ayudó de ella también. Chris bajaba por unas escaleras desde el helicóptero, aterrizando con gracia y alardeando de ello.

―Bienvenidos campistas. Sean bienvenidos a la nueva y mejorada Isla del drama, que está vez lleva por nombre Isla del rencuentro ¿No es genial?

―Quién es el encargado de poner nombres a las temporadas, porque deberían despedirlo por falta de originalidad ―dijo Heather, Courtney asintió dándole la razón.

―Guarda silencio, chica. O quieres que el Chef por accidente vuelva a dejarte sin cabello ―La sonrisa de Heather desapareció―. Bien, ahora les explico las nuevas reglas del juego. Cinco grupos de cinco participantes se formaran al azar, y con azar quiero decir por mí. Cada grupo deberá trabajar en equipo para conseguir ganar los retos que tenemos preparados y bien organizados ―Chris guiñó un ojo al Chef, sospechoso para la mayoría.

―¿Cuáles son las recompensas ―Preguntó Gwen.

―Déjame terminar ―Respondió claramente molesto―. Las recompensas van a ser la inmunidad para el equipo completo. Cada semana un equipo será expulsado, cuando el último equipo quede en pie, estos 5 jugaran individualmente hasta que solo quede el ganador del millón de dólares.

―Eso quería escuchar ―dijo Heather al oído de Courtney.

―No entiendo, Chris ―Habló Trent, al lado estaba Gwen―. ¿Por qué no son nominaciones individúeles como las otras temporadas? Si un equipo completo sale, el programa no va a durar mucho ¿no?

―Tenemos escritores poco productivos ―Respondió Chris molesto―. No quieren trabajar, pero a mí no me importa. Mientras me paguen ―Carraspeó―, quiero decir, importa la calidad no la cantidad. Como sea, es momento de armar los equipos.

―Espera, Chris ―Todos voltearon a ver a Beth―, ¿Cómo vamos a dormir? ¿Serán cabañas divididas?

―Van a ser cabañas mixtas. Tenemos 5 cabañas con 5 camas para los 5 equipos ―El ambiente se puso tenso, todos se miraban entre sí, pues la idea de dormir mujeres con hombres en la misma habitación no les parecía a algunos. Los cuchicheos no se hicieron esperar―. Déjenme terminar. Ya están grandecitos para quejarse del tema, muchos de ustedes han compartido incluso cama con compañeros del sexo opuesto.

―Ni que lo digas, viejo ―dijo Duncan, guiñándole un ojo a Courtney cuando ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

―Y antes de que pregunten. No, no habrá la "cabaña para el ganador". ¿Ahora sí puedo comenzar con los equipos? ―Todos se quedaron en silencio―. El equipo número uno llevará el color rojo y serán conocidos como las catarinas voladoras.

―Puff… ¿quién querría llevar ese ridículo nombre de equipo? ―Se burló Duncan.

―El primer integrante es… ¡Duncan! ―Este estampó la palma de su mano en su frente, negando de lado a lado. Algunos rieron, otros no le tomaron importancia―. El segundo en conformar el equipo es ¡Scott! ―Ambos se miraron fijamente, haciendo lucir que sus ojos echaban lumbre, cuando Chris los posicionaba junto al estandarte con la bandera y les entregaba la playera respectiva de su equipo―. El resto que integrará este equipo son: ¡Gwen! ¡Dawn! Y por último pero no menos importante, ¡Courtney!

Courtney se sujetó de Heather cuando sintió que sus piernas se doblaron. ¡Esto era una pesadilla! No solo estaba atrapada en el peor de los lugares, en el peor de los escenarios, sino que tendría que convivir 24 7 con las personas que por nada del mundo deberían estar juntas, mucho menos compartir la misma habitación.

La sonrisa malévola de Chris le hizo entender que esto estaba totalmente planeado, pero por nada del mundo iba a arruinar lo que comenzaba a tener con Scott. Y como respuesta, la de nuevo increíblemente más grande sonrisa de Chris le hacía entender que las cosas se pondrían mil veces peor.


	5. Equipo no tan unido

―Ahora que los cinco equipos están completos, tienen diez minutos para elegir un capitán durante el tiempo que duren en competencia ―Les decía Chris a los muchos inconformes campistas―. Tienen que pensar bien, porque el líder de equipo tendrá que tomar decisiones importantes.

Los equipos se separaron en grupo, uno lejos del otro por el tema de la privacidad. El equipo de las mariquitas peligrosas conformado por Gwen, Dawn, Courtney, Scott y Duncan caminaron en dirección a la cabaña con la bandera de su color. Cuando entraron, fue mejor de lo que habían esperado. No era la gran cosa, pero era notablemente mejor —más higiénica— que las anteriores. Habían tres camas en total; dos individuales, con un colchón inservible, sin mantas y aparentemente con manchas de dudosa procedencia. En el medio, una cama matrimonial, limpia, con sábanas blancas y almohadas.

—Bien, creo que tendremos un problema aquí —mencionó Gwen, inconforme por el reparto desmedida de camas para dormir—. Somos 5, y yo sólo veo 3 camas.

—Podemos hacerlo, linda —dijo Duncan, mirando de reojo a Courtney, esperando una reacción que no llegó. Gwen hizo una mueca de molestia, pero decidió no interrumpir—. Ustedes tres pueden dormir en la matrimonial, Scott y yo en las individuales. O también, Courtney Gwen y yo en la matrimonial, y las sobras se quedan con las sobras.

—En tus sueños, Duncan —dijo Courtney con voz neutral, pues comprendía que el objetivo de su ex novio era hacerle enojar y confirmar si sentía celos o no por él—. Un desagradable comentario más, y serás el primero que se vaya a casa.

Gwen se cruzó de brazos, tratando de tranquilizar su enfado progresivo. Scott prefirió no decir nada al respecto, a pesar de que tenía mucho por decir. Courtney ya le había advertido antes de las seguras provocaciones de Duncan hacia ellos, incluida Gwen.

—En ese caso, nos iremos todo el equipo. ¿No recuerdas las reglas, princesa? Creí que las amabas. Además, ya he dormido antes con las dos, ¿cuál es el problema?

Gwen abrió la boca de la impresión, totalmente enfadada, avergonzada y ofendida. ¡Era una mentira! Su noviazgo apenas había durado unos meses y no habían ido más allá de besos y cariños. ¿Con Courtney habría pasado más?

—Vuelves a abrir la boca, delincuente, y te parearé donde más te duele, ¿entendido?

La voz molesta de Courtney la sacó de sus recuerdos. Cuando miró hacia ellos, Courtney estaba muy cerca de Duncan apuntándole con el dedo a la cara. Por esta ocasión, no era tensión lo que se sentía en el aire. Era como si un demonio estuviese compartiendo el mismo espacio de ellos.

—La repartición de camas lo podemos decidir después —Dawn separó a esos dos antes de que hubiera contacto físico… Courtney pateando la entrepierna de Duncan—. Por ahora, deberíamos hacer lo que dijo Chris. ¿A quién proponen como capitán del equipo? Yo considero que Gwen es la más indicada debido a su temperamento y su aura temblada… supongo que la más tranquila aparte de la mía.

Entre la furia desmedida de Courtney, el enfado con ganas de matar de Scott y la prepotencia de Duncan, Gwen era la candidata apropiada. Gracias a ese comentario, las cosas se calmaron y, por el momento, olvidarían la escena y se enfocarían en la competencia.

—Gracias Dawn, pero creo que Courtney lo haría mejor que yo. —Courtney le sonrió y Gwen regreso el gesto.

—Opino lo mismo —Scott le dio la razón, aun cruzado de brazos, observando de reojo a Duncan.

—Es un halago, chicos. Claro que me encantaría ser su capitana, pero debemos hacer esto democráticamente. Votemos—. ¿Quiénes votan por Gwen? —Courtney y Dawn levantaron sus manos—. Ahora, ¿quién vota por mí? —Los tres restantes la apoyaron, la respuesta era bastante obvia—. Bien, entonces yo seré la capitana, por lo tanto creo que deberíamos…

Un estruendo los alarmó a todos. Alguien —que huyó después del acto y se parecía mucho al chef— arrojó una botella por la ventana de la habitación. El vidrio de la ventana se quebró y eso fue lo que provocó un gran susto en algunos.

Courtney la tomó, destapó y sacó un papel que venía dentro.

—Campistas, espero que ya hayan elegido un capitán para su equipo. Repórtense en el comedor de inmediato. Les tenemos preparada una gran sorpresa, que no les gustará. —Arrugó el papel y lo tiró en el cesto de basura—. Esto apesta, no sé por qué aceptamos venir en primer lugar.

—Vamos Courtney, hemos sobrevivido a muchas cosas, podemos con todo, y estaremos juntos. Además, el millón de dólares lo vale. —Scott puso su mano sobre el hombro de _su chica_.

Ella asintió. Estaba decidida, saldría del programa con el maletín en una mano y la mano de Scott sujetando la otra.


End file.
